


A Stormy Night

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M, One Shot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Needs Comfort During A Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Night

The thunder cracked outside of his window once again as the fat, heavy droplets began to pound outside Jared's window. He quickly turned his back to the now streaky panes of glass as the next bolt of lightning filled his darkened bedroom.   
He'd had enough. He quickly got out of bed and shuffled down the dimly lit hall and to his guest room that was currently occupied by his older brother Shannon.   
The snoozing Leto let out a groan of disapproval as Jared shimmied in to bed with him.   
"Really Jay?" Shannon grumbled as he shifted sleepily.   
"Shut up Shan." Jared replied as he forced his stronger sibling over. "I hate storms and you know it."  
"Yeah. You did this same shit when we were little."   
Shannon yawned slightly turning on to his side now facing Jared's back. He had always had an unusually close connection to his brother. Something deeper than fraternal, but he'd never mention to him. He had a need to hold him, protect him, comfort him. Of all the people that had come in and out his life Jared never left. No matter what.   
"You know when you were little and it was storming out I had to hold you to keep you from crying" Shannon began hoping baby brother would take the hint.   
"Yeah," Jared replied softly "I remember."  
Shannon shifted himself closer to him gently wrapping his protective arms around his younger brothers waist pulling him close to him and praying Jared wouldn't pull away.   
He didn't. Jared knew he was safe. He would always be safe in his brother's arms.   
The white-purple light of the raging storm filled the room making Jared jump.   
Instinctively Shannon pulled Jared closer to him comforting the shaking man.   
"It's ok. I'm here" he whispered in his ear.   
Jared breathed a small sigh of relief feeling his brother's chest on his back as the large drummer's muscles wrapped him tighter.   
"Do you remember teaching me how to kiss?" Jared asked quietly shocked at the boldness of the question.   
The Letos had practiced French kissing as teens after a night of goofing in the backyard one summer. They both enjoyed the taste of each other. It was salty sweat mixed with the liquor they had snuck out of the house that night. Although they stopped short of anything else, their semi hard cocks told the tale of how much they enjoyed it.   
They'd agreed long ago not to bring it up, but Jared couldn't help himself.   
"What about it?" Shannon asked urging him on.   
"Learn anything new since then?"  
Shannon threw all caution to the wayside leaning up on to his elbow and turned Jared's face to meet his amber colored eyes.   
He leaned in slowly letting his lips brush against Jared's gently. Jared, being the eager brother that he was quickly reached up pulling Shannon's head down to him crashing their lips together.   
As their tongues found their way into each other's mouths again, the familiar waves of love and lust washed over them causing the older Leto to moan.   
Breaking the kiss Shannon began to chide his younger sibling.   
"Jay. We can't."  
"Why the fuck not?" Jared began sounding desperate now. "We've wanted this for years and you know it."  
"Listen Jared"   
"Don't pull that 'I'm older and I know better bullshit' with me now" Jared interrupted "I know you feel this..."  
"I do Jay... God knows I do. But not now. Not like this."  
Shannon gave Jared another quick kiss on the lips as he pulled his brother back into his arms.   
"Get some sleep baby brother."  
Shannon knew damn well that his brother wasn't going to give up that easily. Jared turned over to face him once again pulling his face to meet his.   
"Kiss me Shannon...please."  
The desperation in his eyes was to much for him to resist. He gave in. He kissed him slowly and parted Jared's lips with his tongue while the rolling him on to his back. Now on top of his younger brother he began to kiss him with a passion that had been building over the years.   
Their cocks began to harden at the familiar feeling of them being rubbed together during a furious make out session. Jared wrapped his fingers in his sibling's hair as Shannon moved his hand between them sliding it down the waistband of Jared's pajama pants.   
Shannon's cock stiffened more at the feeling of his brother's dick. It's heat, warmth and desperate throb were enough to make his own prick weep for him.   
Jared began to slide down his clothing as Shannon followed with his own. The now naked Letos continued kissing each other, their hard shafts now bare and rubbing together mixing their pre-cum and making them slick to the touch.   
"Fuck me Shan" Jared begged breathlessly.   
Complying with his brother's request, he hooked Jared's leg over his arm and began to guide himself down his ass.   
Slowly he pushed past the point of no return causing the younger to gasp as the head of his cock made it's way completely in.   
"I'm sorry." Shannon said concerned. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"Oh God...no" Jared replied reaching for Shannon's waist and urging him on.   
Continuing, Shannon pushed himself as deep as he could go and slowly began to thrust letting him get used to the feeling of his older brother.   
His tight walls clenched around him. It felt amazing. Better than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. This was a different kind of love. Not filled with lust and trying to get off, but with care and gentleness. Tonight it was about making the other person feel good not just himself.   
As he quickened his pace he began to reach down between them again stroking Jared's cock in rhythm with his own thrusting. He wanted him to feel every sensation he possibly could.   
The young Leto moaned at the feeling of his cock being stroked while Shannon thrusted in and out of him. His hands grasped at the sheets of the bed as if he was grasping at something to hold on to as to not lose control.   
The twitch in Shannon's lower half began to spread as he began to slow himself, before he had the chance to pull out he was interrupted by the pleas of his brother yet again.   
"No." Jared begged grasping the arm that was holding the cock half way in at the moment. "Cum inside me"  
Picking up where he left off, Shannon quickened just enough to spill himself inside him. His eyes closed moaning Jared's name as the last of him was spent.   
There was more to be done and Shannon knew it. Pulling out slowly he settled himself at the lap of his brother and faced his dick.   
Using the flat of his tongue he began to clean off the precious drops of wetness that had dribbled down his length. As he got to the tip of him, taking him in to his mouth, Jared's baby blue eyes closed at the warm wet sensation of being inside his brother's mouth.   
Jared couldn't help but moan now as Shannon began to lick and suck at him while rolling his sensitive balls in his capable hand.   
"Shannon I'm gonna cum" Jared moaned   
Shannon continued on aching to taste his cum, as Jared's back arched beneath him.   
"Fuck. Oh Shan" Jared called out as he came.   
The salty sweet taste of him filled Shannon's mouth as he cleaned up the lust he missed that now ran down his prick.   
He leaned up to Jared kissing him deeply and letting him taste himself of his tongue cradling his face in his hand. Shannon rolled to the side of his lover as another crash of thunder shook the house. This time Jared was calm as his brother's arms found their natural home around him.   
"Now," Shannon said softly kissing his temple "Sleep well."


End file.
